Cub of Zen-Aku
by Jake456
Summary: A chance twist of fate changes one of Sunnydale's native sons who was too curious for his own good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS series or the Power Rangers series.

Warning: Character deaths in this chapter.

Note: Zen-Aku will be acting a little OOC in this chapter.

Prologue

In the forests around Turtle cove the seal that covered the seal of Zen-Aku the wolf Duke org had stood for centuries without anyone bothering it.

But the seal was weakening and something was opening it which woke Zen-Aku up, his memories of the past were nothing but shadows of pain and misery.

He let out a gasp as he found out that he was somewhere dark and cold, he struggled against the chains that bound him, which created earthquakes that were loosening the chains that bound him but each time he was pushed back by the seal but it was weakening.

One day he sensed something; someone was outside of his tomb and he yelled, "Help me, help me, RELEASE ME!"

Andrew looked at the ancient seal and felt something tickle his senses, he heard a wolf howl and a voice whispered, "Release me boy so I can fulfill my wish for vengeance, if you grant my wish then I shall grant you a wish, you have my word of honor boy."

Andrew frowned, he had come to Turtle Cove with his family on their way back to Sunnydale and he had decided to investigate some old ruins, he saw a tomb he guessed or some sort of building and started to mess with it, the tomb had somehow called to him from the hotel, the desperate howls for freedom and, in a way, companionship.

Zen-Aku blinked, he felt that someone was trying to open the casket and he frowned as he sensed something odd about the person, a loneliness. As he felt the tomb open he leapt out of the tomb and looked at the outside world for the first time in centuries.

He breathed deeply, smelling the fresh air and then he saw the small child in front of him, the boy was barely on the cusp of manhood and his eyes blinked owlishly at the Org.

"Freedom! You have granted me this freedom, what is your name? I am Zen-Aku."

"You are so cool looking!" the boy said, "Oh, I'm Andrew."

"Andrew," Zen-Aku said, "Why are you out here alone?"

The boy explained about a trip his family had taken and he decided to explore the forest nearby.

Zen-Aku said, "I have heard enough Andrew, what is your wish?"

"Wish?" Andrew said, "Oh yeah, you promised me a wish. Ummm, hmmm, could we be friends forever? I don't have many friends."

"You wish…. to be friends?" Zen-Aku said, "Hmmm, what does that mean? To be friends?"

Andrew looked confused and said, "I don't know but I think we play games and stuff. Me and my family are on our way back home to Sunnydale from here when I heard a whisper and I found you."

The Duke Org thought it over, he nodded and said, "Very well Andrew, you and I shall be friends; you shall teach me more about this world and perhaps I shall teach you to be, yes, a warrior, you seem weak but I shall teach you to be strong Andrew."

Over the next few months Andrew showed Zen-Aku how to have fun and told him about his friends and Zen-Aku enjoyed the company of this relatively sweet natured boy but he found that Andrew easily followed people.

'But that will change,' he thought.

One day several months later Zen-Aku watched as the boy looked at him with confusion but that was normal as Andrew was generally confused about things, Zen-Aku found that endearing about the boy but he noticed that there were tears this time.

Zen-Aku frowned and said, "What's wrong Andrew?"

"Oh," Andrew said, "Umm, my friend Jonathan said we can't be friends anymore, he, umm, joined the mythology club and they don't just let anyone in."

Zen-Aku frowned and thought, 'Does Andrew know about the dark things in his hometown? The things that hunted humans, both guilty and innocents alike and they were not Orgs, no they were something else.' Even thought they were pathetic creatures they seemed drawn to Andrew and Zen-Aku was unsure of why.

'Andrew is happy to have friends and he has treated me well without any disgust or hatred,' Zen-Aku nodded, the boy was his friend, he will defend Andrew from these creatures and find out why Jonathan hurt Andrew's feelings, Andrew should be happy not sad.

Zen-Aku stroked Andrew's hair and said, "Come, I shall teach you of the way of healing herbs Andrew."

After Andrew left for home Zen-Aku nodded, Jonathan will be taught a painful lesson for his careless disregard of Andrew's feelings. Zen-Aku walked away playing his flute.

Andrew had treated Zen-Aku with friendship, kindness and love and the Duke Org would protect him from these dark creatures.

As Zen-Aku walked he felt the dark creatures whisper both his name and Andrew's name and the words whispered were of light and dark: he was the darkness to Andrew's relative innocence and he had made sure to scare Warren away as the boy was not worthy of Andrew's affections, it was a pleasure to cause Warren to run screaming into the night.

Jonathan was different but he had abandoned Andrew a few days ago and it seems that Andrew had learnt a lesson of friendship himself; that friendship sometimes causes pain. Zen-Aku would make sure that Jonathan would know pain before this night was through but he was puzzled by Jonathan's actions.

Zen-Aku frowned as he sensed something odd at the mall but his target was there as well, so he will strike both down at once.

He held out his blade and said, "It is time for me to show this boy the meaning of fear and pain."

In the mall Jonathan stood behind Buffy and knew he had made sure that Andrew was safe especially since he'd have tried to help and he was startling to look a bit buff now, he said his friend was teaching him but Jonathan wondered what friend was he talking about?

The Judge chuckled a bit at the arrow sticking out of his chest and said, "No weapon forged by man will ever harm me."

Before Buffy could say anything a flute song echoed throughout the mall, The Judge looked around and said, "What is making that sound?"

Both groups watched with curiosity as a wolfish being walked out playing the flute, the wolf looked at the Judge who sneered at him and said, "You reek of humanity, of nobility."

The wolf simply held out his weapon and said, "Crescent Blade, Crescent Wave!" and waves of energy struck the Judge.

The Judge frowned and said, "That hurt."

Zen-Aku looked at the demon and sneered as he began to play his flute again, then he flung three crystals into his flute and yelled, "Dark Wildzords, arise!"

The Judge frowned and said, "What is that sound?"

Xander blinked and said, "Do I hear a wolf howling?" and he looked at the skylight of the mall and said, "Umm, a robotic hammerhead shark, alligator and a wolf? Hmmm, do those count as forged by man? And to think I got you the missile launcher for no reason Buffy."

Buffy looked on as the wolf demon yelled, "Dark Wildzords combine!" and she saw the robots transformed into an even bigger robot, then the robot's hand shattered the skylight and pulled the Judge closer to it and flung the monster up then the Alligator head suddenly chomped down and destroyed the Judge.

Then the giant robot disappeared and the wolf creature reappeared in a flash of black light.

"Okay, what the shit!?" Angelus roared, "I fucking wanted to see the world burn! I wanted suffering! I wanted pain!"

"I wanted…." Angelus's sentence was cut off when the creature's sword thing went through his neck, he looked down and blinked once before he turned to dust, freaking out the other vampires.

As Zen-Aku turned to the children he saw Jonathan and walked towards him, Buffy stared as the wolf snarled and backhanded Jonathan and said, "You have sealed Andrew's fate, he is mine now to train. I shall be his…. friend and you will never see him until I allow him to come back to seek his just vengeance on you, if that is his wish."

Buffy punched Zen-Aku but he just glared at her, shrugged and walked away, he played the flute as he disappeared into wind.

Buffy stared at the empty space and said, "Jonathan, you have to find your friend, that creature cannot take him."

Xander grabbed her and they walked out of the mall and, followed by Jonathan, they looked at where the wolf creature was.

Andrew was asleep as Zen-Aku appeared, the wolf org stroked his hair and nodded to himself, he looked up and saw Andrew's older brother, who frowned and said, "Jonathan called and told me that he's coming over to save Andrew from you."

"And," Zen-Aku said, "What will you do?"

"Nothing," Tucker said venomously, "Andrew's been happier with you. Fuck, you've been a better friend than Jonathan has been lately, take him now, my parents probably know about you. Please, he'd better off with you than he'd be with us."

Zen-Aku nodded and he picked up Andrew gently so not to disturb his sleep and said, "My promise to you is that Andrew shall become more than he was here."

Tucker nodded and said, "Okay, just be good to him and don't worry, Jonathan's as pathetic as my brother is or was."

Zen-Aku bowed and in a rustle of leaves disappeared with Andrew.

Tucker smiled Andrew would be better off with new friend than in this town.

Several months later.

Andrew blocked another sword strike from Zen-Aku who nodded and said, "You are getting better Andrew, I am very proud of your growth as a warrior and as a man," he smiled as Andrew hugged him, he had taught Andrew the way of herbs and medicines in the wild and he liked how Andrew listened to his stories.

Andrew's use of the crescent blade was inspired and Andrew still showed Zen-Aku what he enjoyed, it was comforting for him and the Org was content to have Andrew as his friend and he decided that Andrew could never go back to his town as the whispering shadows would try to take him and corrupt him.

They had been travelling for a year and a half but they were happy together and Andrew was a lot better than he was on the Hellmouth as no dark whispers got to him. Andrew was almost as good as he was in battle, training to use the crescent blade. Zen-Aku explained that he couldn't be easy on Andrew during the lessons and they were hard lessons and Zen-Aku trained Andrew in the use of many types of weapons.

Zen-Aku stroked Andrew's hair, the boy sighed and said, "Zen-Aku, I kinda miss school but you're so much cooler."

"Ah," Zen-Aku said, "Thank you Andrew and you are my friend."

The Dark wild zords growled their agreement and Zen-Aku frowned as he looked at the glittering city in front of him, it was called Angel Grove and he had been mysteriously drawn here for the past few days, Zen-Aku looked on as Andrew went to sleep and he frowned as he sensed that something was in the woods with them.

He looked up and said, "what do you want?"

A person in green appeared in front of him and said, "My Empress detected you and She has commanded me to take you to Her."

"I serve no one," Zen-Aku growled, "Be gone from my sight."

"I will not fail my Empress," the man said as he transformed into a green garbed warrior with a golden chest plate.

Zen-Aku frowned and said, "I serve no one, no one is my master least of all you but if you want to fight then we do it away from the boy I protect."

The Green warrior nodded and they teleported away, Zen-Aku held his blade out and said "Crescent Blade, Crescent Wave," and shot out waves of crescent energy at the green warrior who held out his own weapon and blocked it.

Zen-Aku frowned, this boy was not much older than Andrew and he hesitated as he noticed that there was an evil force guiding him, he frowned and said, "Boy, you are not yourself, perhaps I can help you fight the spell that has taken over you."

The warrior laughed and said, "You're weak now, aren't you protecting the boy? who is he?"

"My friend," Zen-Aku said, "My dear friend, yes but I have found humans fight their hardest to protect something or for vengeance and you simply fight because you are a puppet."

A sword of darkness appeared in the green warrior's hand and Zen-Aku frowned and the warrior shook his head and began to fight harder.

Zen-Aku bowed, he had anticipated this dark fate.

Andrew woke up when he heard a wolf howling and thought, 'Where's Zen-Aku?' He got up and heard metal clashing against metal and he walked towards the sound.

As he walked through the forest he grew more and more concerned, as he ran towards the sound he came through to a clearing and stared as clouds covered the moon, he froze as he noticed that Zen-Aku was weakened when the light of the moon couldn't shine on him and Andrew saw that the green warrior was still fighting viciously.

Zen-Aku saw him and roared, "Andrew, get back to the forest."

The Green warrior laughed and ran towards Andrew, his dark sword shining with dark green energy but Zen-Aku teleported in front of the green warrior when he fired and the ray of green energy pierced through Zen-Aku.

The green warrior laughed and said, "Weakness, just as my Empress said," and then he disappeared in a flash of green light.

Zen-Aku fell down and looked at Andrew, he coughed and said, I remember everything. Andrew, come here."

Andrew ran over to his fallen friend, Zen-Aku coughed and said, "Take my hand pup."

As Zen-Aku took Andrew's trembling hand Zen-Aku said, "I'm sorry I will not be able to be your friend for much longer, the warrior was granted power by his mistress but I shall never be apart from you if you remember me in your heart and your memory, but you must never go to Sunnydale again because there are whispering shadows that hunger for you and others. Andrew, take my dark wild zords and all of my power and forge your own destiny."

He thrust the crescent blade into Andrew's hand and said, "Promise me on your honour as my pupil that you will never go back to that town, you will use your power for whatever you want."

As Andrew nodded Zen-Aku disappeared and there was a man there, Andrew looked up as a bright flash of light suddenly illuminated the night sky and he frowned as he saw a giant robot looked down at him and said, "I grieve too for my dear friend and I shall watch you now my young warrior."

As the man's body disappeared Andrew heard several distant animal cries of sorrow. Andrew sat in the clearing alone and he remembered the green man, he was going to kill him, he was going to fight him and he heard the dark wild zords howl their agreement

Whoever he was that man was going to feel the wolf's fang at his neck.

TBC.

Should Buffy forgive Zen-Aku for what he did to Angelus?

How should season two continue without Angelus around?

Should the Scooby gang look for Andrew? To make sure he is ok and hasn't turn dark.

How will things change in the Mighty Morphing era with the Wild Zords around?

Note: Pairings are not decided yet but warnings will be added when they have been decided.

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 1

Andrew watched the report on the news and he saw the green warrior who had killed Zen-Aku and he was told by the newscaster that they were heroic Power Rangers, maybe they killed Zen-Aku because they thought he was evil and he did look pretty evil though, he supposed he did too since he was wearing Zen-Aku's coat.

He held the blade flute in his hand and saw the crystals glowed darkly they hungered for revenge.

These rangers were not on his list as enemies but if they wanted to fight him then they would feel the wolf's fangs in their flesh.

Andrew walked to the school because he thought he would find more information there, as he walked in he saw kids milling about and he muttered to himself, "It almost looks like Sunnydale high."

As he walked through the crowds Andrew saw a large boy who looked at him and said, "Hey new kid."

Andrew looked him in the eyes, the big guy's eyes held the eyes of a bully but he guessed the boy had been picked on in the past and now he tried to bully others, Andrew frowned, Zen-Aku's lessons were many and one of them was not to pick on the weak as there was no honor in it.

As Andrew smiled at him the boy said, "Umm, I'm Bulk and this is Skull."

Andrew nodded and Bulk tried to bully him but Andrew treated him with respect and a friendly manner and by the end of the conversation he was kinda friends with them, as they walked off he felt a tap on his shoulder, an older man looked at him and said, "Young man, you are late for your class."

"I don't go to school, sorry," Andrew said and walked off, the man frowned and followed him.

"Son do you mean you don't go to school here?" the man asked with a frown.

Andrew's eyes softened and the man said, "You've got no home, right? Hmmm, a runaway aren't you? Where did you live?"

"Sunnydale," Andrew said.

"I'm the principal and please stay son, I'll help you if you let me."

Andrew heard a wolf howl and he nodded, the principal took him to the office and said, "First let's see what you're good at, here are some test sheets and you will answer them for me. Hmmmm, can't imagine Snyder giving any kid a good recommendation but I should talk to him."

As Andrew sat there working on the test sheets and he heard the principal say, "Hey Ronald. Yeah, it's Isaac. Yes, Angel Grove. Yeah, it's still a problem but at least my school paper doesn't have an obituary that would put city newspapers to shame, with very interesting categories in said obituary."

"Oh yes, we do have giant monsters but at least none of my students get killed," the Principal said, "Now I have a student who used to go to your school. Umm, name?"

"Umm, Andrew Wells sir."

"Yes, Andrew Wells. Really? One of the students you like? Mmmm. ran away and people aren't looking for him, well, that's not surprising is it? Yes, well send his records to me immediately, I will be taking him in. You know I've wanted my own child but yes, thank you Ronald and again, try to get out of that school you'll be eaten alive one day."

Andrew looked on as the principal hanged up the phone, smiled at him and said, "You do know your school isn't normal? But you will be safe here and, thankfully, your parents will not challenge any adoption record."

"Adoption?" Andrew said, "Umm, what?"

"Andrew, my name is Isaac Kaplan and I have been teaching for thirty years and the first ten years were spent in Sunnydale and trust me, Angel Grove is a lot better. But Ronald? Yes, he is a strict man for good reason but we shall not go into details, anyways I've been told that you've been declared dead and god knows what _that_ means in Sunnydale. But anyways, I have no doubt that you will find friends here and allow me to welcome you to Angel Grove.

"Thank you," Andrew said, "Umm, I finished the tests you gave me."

Isaac smiled and said, "You do know that these tests will tell me what grade you should be in considering you've been out of school for over a year, let me get the graded." He walked out and then back in.

"Ah good, they'll be graded in a bit," then he frowned and said, "But Andrew what did you learn out there?"

"My friend died recently," Andrew said, "A few weeks ago but, umm, anyways he taught me herbal medicines, the movements of the stars and how to fight and defend myself."

Isaac frowned and said, "That would actually make sure you were just right for Sunnydale or Angel Grove, in fact I should make it compulsory for students, god knows we get attacked every now and then."

"Monsters?" Andrew said, "Like in Sunnydale?"

"Hmmm, at least ours don't wear the faces of our loved ones," Isaac said, "My wife had been turned and I was forced to stake her, after that I could not live in Sunnydale any longer."

Andrew looked down and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, my cousin Cyrus was turned too, we look alike but he ran off."

Isaac smiled sadly and said, "Please do not inform your new classmates of Sunnydale, I am afraid they simply wouldn't understand."

"Yes sir," Andrew said softly.

"Ah, here we go, thank you Ms. Appleby," Isaac said as the teacher entered the office, "Your papers."

Andrew nodded to her and she left, Andrew frowned and said, "Does this city have similar issues with demons?"

"No we don't Andrew, Angel Grove is safe. Now let's see: you are pretty much average for math, slightly cleverer than most of our students and your writing skills is top notch, you'll keep up with them."

Andrew nodded and said, "That's good."

"I'd say so," Isaac said, "It's a bit late so your first day will be tomorrow, you should go and check the town out, here is my address. Please enjoy yourself, do you have money?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Thank you and yes I do."

"Good, go to the youth centre, it's a nice place," Isaac said smiling.

Andrew frowned but nodded and Isaac smiled, Andrew walked out and said, "A father? Hmm, I guess that works."

As he walked out he saw a group of six kids walk out, he heard the wolf howl and he walked away quickly.

He walked out, looked around a little and frowned as he saw the community centre and walked towards it.

A large man gave him a warm welcome and poured him a milkshake, as Andrew drank it he thought about how he and Zen-Aku hunted and Zen-Aku had taught him how to prepare meat and prey ranging from deer to serpents.

Andrew looked at a muffin and said, "How much?"

"Ah, two dollars," the man said, "So, I'm Ernie. I've never seen you before, oh wait you're the new kid Principal Kaplan told me about, you poor sonofabitch Sunnydale's a bad place to live in. Oh and Kaplan paid for your dinner so I'll make you one of my famous burgers."

"You know?" Andrew said, "How?"

Ernie looked down and said, "Let's just say that sometimes we have kids like yourself who come from that town, they seem so frightened but for a year and a half you made the right choice, better to live in the forests but hey, welcome to Angel Grove."

As Andrew waited Ernie sat there and said, "So do you know about the Power Rangers?" Andrew nodded, Ernie smiled and said, "The green guy used to be evil but he's good now."

"And he gets a pass for what he did?" Andrew said, "Hmmmph, sorry."

"Yeah, I understand. But hey, do you like sports? You look like you could go into acrobatics, you got the body for it, I got a few girls that are good at it so you could join them but that's just my opinion."

The centre suddenly rumbled and Ernie cursed under his breath, Andrew growled and said, "I'll be back in a second."

Ernie nodded and said, "Be careful kid, Rita's up to something. Wait, actually you should stay here and I'll check outside, okay?"

Andrew nodded and frowned, Angel Grove was so much different from Sunnydale but at least the people had the knowledge to run when it was there trouble but not much more than that.

Ernie ran in and said, "Kid, the rangers are fighting nearby so I have to get the shelter ready."

As Andrew looked on he realized that Ernie was a good man, he hadn't met many truly good people in his travels with Zen-Aku.

As the building shook Andrew walked out and saw five of them: red, yellow, black, blue and pink and they were fighting some golden armoured monster right near the building and he frowned, he was about to help them when he heard Zen-Aku whisper, 'Boy, a warrior knows when to fight and they don't need you to help them, help the others.'

Andrew nodded and walked to the shelter, he saw more kids from the school as well as the two kids he first met: the skinny guy and the large guy and Andrew sat next to them.

The Shelter rumbled again from a nearby sound and Andrew noticed that the kids were getting afraid but Ernie was trying to get them to calm down.

Andrew pulled out a flute that Zen-Aku had carved for him for his birthday and told him that the flute had power, he wasn't sure if that was true but he remembered Zen-Aku showing him a song and teaching him it, the song was beautiful, peaceful and it seemed to banish dark thoughts away.

As Andrew began to play the flute and he sighed as the flute's song echoed throughout the shelter and he mused that if he had stayed in Sunnydale he'd probably would've done something stupid, probably with Warren and Jonathan. He frowned, he held no real bitterness towards Jonathan now, he was still miffed of course and he regretted nothing: of leaving his family or the town, he had been better off with a wolf demon, or Org, that's what Zen-Aku called himself.

As he played he saw that the kids were quieting down and in the stillness of the shelter they listened.

"Hey," Skull said, "You play nice."

Andrew smiled and said, "Umm, thank you Skull."

Some of the other kids were telling him the same thing when Ernie walked in and said, "The battle's over guys."

As they walked out Andrew frowned, there was a bit of damage but not much, he looked around curiously as this was his new home.

He saw the Principal run over and say, "Mr. Wells, are you alright?" As Andrew nodded he sighed and said, "Good, let's get you home."

'Home, for now,' Andrew thought to himself, 'Home, for now," but he was going to study these Power Rangers and see how they fight and learn more about them.

Meanwhile, far to the north, Toxica frowned and said, "Jindrax, do you sense it? A fellow Org, I haven't seen one since the Master died."

"You're right," Jindrax said, "It's south Toxica, I think we have to go down south but that means quitting our jobs."

She shrugged and said, "Let's go Jindrax, we have to meet the Org, it'll need our help and maybe it'll join us.

TBC

When should Andrew meet the Rangers? And should they be in or out of uniform when they meet him? Should they have a fight or not?

What should Toxica and Jindrax be to Andrew: enemies or allies?

How should Rita and the others react to those two?

Please rate and review.


	3. Sunnydale Interlude

Sunnydale Interlude

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Sunnydale interlude

A year and a half had passed since Andrew disappeared and Jonathan thought it was partially his fault, he sighed; he had been attacked by vampires one night and Buffy saved him, he had proven his magical knowledge and been allowed to join them but he had decided to not allow Andrew to join him because he was afraid for Andrew.

And he was right; Andrew had chosen to stay with a wolf demon rather than with his family where he would've been safe.

Flashback.

'Andrew,' Jonathan thought as he was breathing nervously, 'That wolf creature is after him! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!'

Xander patted him on his back and said, "We'll get to Andrew first and, umm, besides, Buffy has a problem with the wolf man."

"Yeah," Buffy said, "I'm so unbelievably pissed off about Angel dying but the fact is he's dangerous Jonathan and he cannot take your friend."

Oz looked behind him and said, "I know I'm the new guy but Jonathan, it was a bad idea to leave him alone, did he have many friends before?"

Jonathan looked down and said, "No."

Oz shrugged and said, "Ah, is this the Wells home? And who is that waiting for us?"

"Tucker," Jonathan said softly, he ran out and yelled, "Tucker, where is Andrew? There is some sort of wolf creature after him."

Tucker snapped his fingers and two demon hounds appeared, Tucker said, "Yeah, Andrew is gone and he's better off than he was here."

As the demonic hounds growled at Jonathan Tucker sighed and said, "I love my baby brother but I also know his faults more so than you do, first he is very aware of what people say about him, he wants people to like him for him not that cheerful annoying personality he puts up."

Tucker loomed in front of Jonathan and said, "You didn't want him there because, let's face it, you two aren't really friends because you know no one else would tolerate you, so you went with Andrew because he didn't have many friends and so he worshipped you and Warren though I think Warren's dead right now, not a big loss though."

"But," Jonathan stammered, "Andrew's with a demon, an evil demon and he, umm… he."

"A Demon that loves Andrew," Tucker said interrupting Jonathan with a glare, "A demon who cares for him more than our own parents care for us at times and I think Zen-Aku will protect Andrew as a father should."

As Tucker stood there in front of them dark energy began swirling around his hands and he said, "Go away Jonathan, you are not wanted or needed here. Oh and Jonathan, don't bother looking for Andrew because he doesn't need you, stay with them," He spat, "Cause if you do come here again I'll fucking let my demons eat and rape your worthless carcass."

Buffy looked up at the angry young man and said, "He's dangerous, Andrew could get hurt."

"If it happens it happens," Tucker said coldly, "I'd rather have him be happy and loved than stay here where he'll what? Turn into a demon's dinner or get turned? So he's better out there. Now get out of here, all of you."

Flashback ends.

It turned out that Tucker was right as Warren had been found a few weeks later torn to shreds and Tucker refused to even talk to them, even Mr. Giles had gotten nowhere with him.

At least he had the Scoobies now, he and Xander were friends and he even became friends with Oz.

He was lost in thought when Larry bounded up and said, "Hey Jonathan, how's it going?"

Jonathan mumbled, "Umm, fine Larry, why?"

"You are going to freak Jonathan," Larry said with a smile, "Andrew, you remember him? That cute little guy? He's not dead! Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Andrew?" Jonathan whispered, "Where is he."

"Dude, let me tell the story," Larry said, "Anyways my cousin lives in a town called Angel Grove and he and his best buddy Skull, kinda cute guy too and I love them because they're funny but they'd get torn to shreds here, well they got a new friend and they sent a picture of him, apparently he's their best friend now, good for him, at least I think they're good friends."

Jonathan grabbed the picture and froze, it was Andrew though he looked like a man now: a bit taller, wearing a leather duster and he was cold looking even though he was smiling, he wasn't much taller but the smile wasn't warm.

Larry smiled and said, "He looks hot. I'm going to visit them in a month or so, so I'm going to find out… umm Jonathan? Jonathan, that's my picture! Oh god damn it Jonathan, give it back or yeah, later," and he sighed as Jonathan ran off with the picture.

Jonathan ran to the library thinking, 'It's Andrew, it's Andrew, he's alive, he's alive, he's alive, he's alive and I can bring him home so I can protect him.'  
"Guys, look!" Jonathan panted as he nearly collapsed in the library and held up the picture.

Buffy picked the picture up and saw a fat guy and two skinny guys in it and said, "Jonathan, who are these guys?"

"Andrew, he's the blonde guy," Jonathan said with tears in his eyes, "See, he's waring that demon's coat I think but it's him."

Giles patted Jonathan's back and said, "It does look like the picture you showed us before but is it him?"

"His eyes," Jonathan said, "His eyes, they're the same, Andrew had those big blue eyes. But he shouldn't be in Angel Grove, he's gonna be here once I go there and bring him back."

"Wait," Giles said, "Willow, I am loathe to ask this but could you see what's going on?"

Willow smiled as she tapped some keys on the computer and said, "Ah, his school records, here we go. Wow, it could be Andrew, see."

Giles sat down and said, "Snyder transferred his school records to Angel Grove High. Hmmm, Jonathan, I know you want to go but things are not good here, at least he is safe."

"Umm, Giles," Willow said, "I'm also looking at Andrew's adoption records."

"His adoption records?" Giles said, "Oh, hmm, it seems an Isaac Kaplan took Andrew in."

Jonathan turned red in the face and said, "We're going to save him."

"He seems to be safe," Giles said, "We shall go after we handle the Mayor."

"He is safe," a gentle voice echoed throughout the library.

They looked around and they finally found the source of the voice only to see a young boy who looked calmly at them, he wore a white tunic and jeans.

The boy looked at Jonathan and said, "Andrew is safe and better off at Angel Grove."

Jonathan was about to say something when the boy said, "I know you care about Andrew but you have to allow Andrew to live his own life, you must let him do what he is meant to do."

The boy walked away and Jonathan looked lost, the boy looked back at him and said, "Andrew Wells will be better off without Sunnydale's malign influence and you need not worry about Zen-Aku, he is gone but Andrew will make new friends so he won't be lonely."

"And he was happy with Zen-Aku," the boy said, "He learnt to live off the land and to hunt, Andrew learnt to not depend on anyone else for food and he learnt something else that he sorely needed: self confidence and the wisdom to not brag or try to impress people with his skills, he learnt much from Zen-Aku."

As a golden light engulfed the boy he turned to his real form and said, "I am Animus and I am watching over Andrew and it is time for us all to forge our new destines," and he disappeared.

"Okay," Xander said, "If a giant golden robot tells us to drop the issue then let's believe it."

Jonathan looked resigned and they heard Animus say, "This is not a goodbye, this is simply see you later and you will see him later, I promise and I shall ensure that he is happy and strong."

As he left Jonathan looked at Buffy who sighed and said, "At least he's with humans again."

Animus reappeared on the Animarium and saw Princess Shayla sleeping, he whispered, "Awaken oh Princess."

She woke up and said, "Oh my, Animus?"  
Animus nodded and said, "Princess Shayla, I have some distressing news: your protector, Merrick, is dead, I will explain as best as I can."

After the story was finished Shayla stood up and said, "I'm glad Merrick found peace but what about his heir?"

"He does not know this but he is being corrupted by the Org spirit and he may be lost to the need for vengeance but things are changing for the good for him. I want you to go to Angel Grove to be his mentor as I fear that dark events are happening," Animus said in a soft gentle voice, "But I want Andrew to learn of Animeria and our ways so he can find a way to become purified."

She nodded and said, "Of course I'll go."

"Good," Animus said, "He will not be able to hide what he is much longer as he will seek to put his new power to use."

She got up and said, "I shall go there immediately and Animus, is Merrick in a good place?"

"He is with all the others," Animus said, "In that bright place, a place of safety and sanctuary. He is happy but worried about the boy he sees as a son."

"A son?" Shayla said, "Very well, I shall go now."

"Good," Animus said, "Things are progressing quickly."

TBC

Will Jonathan and the others take Animus's advice or will they go ahead and investigate Angel Grove?

If they do, then what will the find in Angel Grove?

Should Andrew assist the rangers in any of their battles?

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Andrew sat on a tree in the park and was playing his flute, he didn't know where he remembered this song from but it soothed him as he played the flute as he was confused by something: The Green Ranger's actions were ones of honor then where was this honor when he was fighting Zen-Aku? He felt the rage grow inside him, the hate for the Green Ranger who took his family away from him.

He looked out over the park and saw kids his own age and younger enjoying one of the many festivals that Angel Grove's students enjoyed, he personally thought there was something in the water but it was good for everyone.

As he played he remembered Zen-Aku pointing at the stars one night and explaining them to him and the memories of Zen-Aku increased his hate and rage.

The flute's song turned bitter to reflect his anger when he heard a voice say, "You play that flute wonderfully," Andrew looked down and saw a boy with glasses, the boy smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Billy,"

"Andrew."

"I'm sorry, I've seen you with Bulk and Skull," Billy said, "Are you friends with them."

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah I am, I like them. They aren't bad, just a bit lost in life, like me at times."

Billy smiled and said, "My friends were about to ask if you could join us."

As Andrew looked up he saw them: a group of kids, a bit insular but not nearly as much as the mythology club had been at Sunnydale. Andrew nodded and leapt down from the tree.

Billy smiled and said, "Excellent."

The group walked towards him and the beefy guy in the red shirt shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you man, I'm Jason, that's Zack, Trini and Kimberly and you've met Billy."

Trini, the girl in yellow, smiled and said, "What tune were you playing? I like it and so did Billy."

"A friend taught me that song," Andrew said, "When we were on the road."

"Yeah I heard about that," Billy said, "You were running away?"

Andrew's eyes flashed and he said, "I didn't run away, my friend decided that I'd have been better off in the wilderness and he taught me medicine, the stars, hunting and defence out there."

"Isn't it a bit harsh," Jason said, "To be without your family?"

Andrew frowned, did he miss his family? He shook his head and said, "Not really, we never really got along with each other."

"Whoa!" Zack said, "That sounds a bit iffy, you just walked away?"

"No, apparently my big brother told my friend to take me as I would be better in the woods," Andrew said with a smile, "And he was right."

They looked uneasily but they got over it and Kimberly said, "So, umm, Andrew, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Ernie said I had a body for gymnastics," Andrew said, "But I usually try to keep Bulk and Skull from hurting themselves."

"Now that's a full time job," Trini said, "So what are they up to today?"

Andrew frowned and said, "I honestly don't know but I think it might have to do with the identity of the power rangers but they're harmless."

They nodded, Kimberly passed Andrew a sandwich and he took it, nodded and said, "Thank you."

Meanwhile at the moon palace.

Rita watched though her telescope and said, "Ooh look, the rangers have a new friend, I think we should introduce ourselves as well. Goldar, take some putties and capture the rangers, they won't morph with someone in front of them."

Goldar bowed and said, "Yes Empress," and teleported away.

He and a few putties reappeared in the trees behind the group and Goldar sneered at the rangers, he was going to enjoy this, he held his sword out and saw Scorpina teleport in and smile at him, he smiled back at her and said, "Now."

Andrew looked up as he sniffed a foul energy on the wind and he saw them.

The golden monkey creature yelled, "A picnic? Ah, we must've not gotten the invitation."

"Indeed," the armoured woman said smiling, she held out a wickedly curved sword and said, "Mmm, so many goodies to choose from."

Crackling yellow energy shot from her sword and Andrew was suddenly pulled down by Jason who said, "Man, you better get out of here."

Andrew nodded, as he ran off he saw a few kids running out of the park and he began to feel the anger rise as he saw more explosions behind him but where were the others? Maybe they took a different route out. As he got away from the others, he frowned and whispered, "Zen-Aku, you gave me your power so let me use it now, please?"

"Yes," came Zen-Aku's voice, "Embrace your inner wolf Andrew."

Dark energy swirled around him and he collapsed as pain enveloped him, the power flowed into him and he felt his body changing. He turned around and froze as he saw his reflection in a nearby mirror and said, "What the? I have a horn?" He noticed that his face was that of Zen-Aku's in fact he looked a lot like Zen-Aku.

Andrew let out a howl of rage as he raced towards the battle and he felt his senses come alive as his eyes glowed bright yellow, he ran through the park until he saw the rangers being overcome by the two golden armoured beings and he roared his challenge.

Rita looked down from her telescope and said, "Uh-oh!"

Goldar barely had time to defend himself from the furious swipes of his new opponent's sword, the creature was a great fighter savage and angry.

The monster did a flying leap and roared, "Crescent blade, Crescent wave!" and fired several waves of energy at Scorpina.

Goldar barley managed to defend her and he yelled, "Join us and kill the rangers, our Empress could use one like you and I could train you further."

The wolf creature's eyes turned a bright yellow and he held out his sword at the rangers as he stood in front of them and said, "I do not bother with them as they are not my enemies, not yet, and I serve no one," and he held out his sword and said, "Come gold monkey, let us see who is the better fighter."

They ran towards each other and in a flurry of blades Andrew let out a howl of rage as he fought like Zen-Aku himself.

"You should join us," Scorpina gasped, "You're evil, just like us."

"I'm not evil," the creature yelled, "I'm dark, there's a goddamn difference! I think," and he savagely knocked her on her back.

Goldar shot the wolf creature in his back and laughed as it was thrown to the ground.

Rita suddenly screamed, "Who is this guy!? He fights like a savage monster so he should be on my side! Eh, magic staff, make my monsters grow! Let's show this guy tat you do not defy Rita Repulsa!"

As the two monsters grew in front of him Andrew frowned, would they come if he called them? They weren't his but maybe.

Andrew saw the dark crystals in the dagger glow, he played the flute and yelled, "Dark Wild Zords: arise!" and added a quiet, "Please?"

A wolf howl suddenly reverberated throughout the park and Andrew looked at the wolf as it howled.

Jason and the other rangers looked up as a giant alligator and hammerhead shark joined the wolf and the wolf creature looked at the monsters and said, "Attack!"

The Alligator zord jumped towards Goldar and bit through the golden armour and Goldar roared in pain as the wolf and hammerhead attacked Scorpina, Andrew felt their savage glee and let out a howl and roared, "Dark Wild Zords, combine, form into the Predazord!"

They looked in shock at the Predazord, it looked brutal with the massive alligator head on it's chest and that head and those arms, the one thing that Goldar realized was that their power ranger zords had nobility but this was pure and utter savagery and he liked it.

If it hadn't been aimed at him.

As the Predazord formed Andrew looked up and grinned as he teleported and landed in front of the altar like console, he yelled, "Dark Predazord, prepare for battle."

Goldar and Scorpina rushed towards him and Andrew punched the hammerhead shark hand into what he assumed was a sensitive spot on Goldar, he roared in pain as Andrew used the wolf arm to knock Scorpina on her back.

She got back up and savagely attacked the wolf but this guy wasn't like the rangers, he didn't hold back but that was also his weakness as he was over expending his power.

Andrew looked around and said, "What's going on?" as the chamber darkened around him.

The Predazord got knocked back but it got up again.

Goldar held his sword up and said, "It's time for you to see my power," and he and Scorpina crossed blades and a massive bolt of dark energy knocking him back.

Andrew watched as a massive green zord came out of the ocean like a Kaiju, he heard a horn playing and he felt the anger rise, it was the green ranger.

The guy leapt upon the Kajiuzord, Andrew's unofficial name for it, and said, "He doesn't fight alone."

Andrew sighed, he would accept the help for now, the Predazord got up and snarled and he felt the anger of the zords but he whispered, "Not today. First, our new enemies."

Rita looked down and said, "I'm getting a headache. Goldar, Scorpina, get out of there, we're gonna have to make a plan for the wolf."

As they teleported away Andrew landed down and he saw the wild zords, save for the wolf, disappear and Andrew looked at the Green Ranger, held out the crescent blade and said, "Honor prevents me from killing you this day but you and I will have a reckoning and if they get in the way then they will pay the price, this between us."

Andrew played flute and disappeared into a flurry of leaves as the Wolf Zord let out a howl that chilled them to their bones.

Meanwhile, Shayla sighed as she got to Angel Grove, she was happy that someone gave her a ride and she said, "Thank you again, Ernie is it?"

Ernie nodded and said, "No problem Shayla, you were walking down the highway and I couldn't just leave you behind because there are some real weirdos out there, oh and you have a great voice, you know I could use another hand behind the juice bar."

"Of course," she said, "But you're going to have to teach me how to use a lot of the machines because I'm afraid I'm a bit behind the times."

"You bet Shayla," Ernie said, "You're going to love Angel Grove, it's a beautiful place to live in if you can ignore the, umm, pests we have at times."

Shayla simply nodded and she began to sing a gentle song and Ernie smiled.

In Oxnard Jindrax looked at Toxica and said, "This chick is crazy, like crazier than us and we've been around the block."

The madwoman whispered, "Miss Edith says that she is ever so upset for daddy's death, the big bad wolf may have died but his cub? She says that we can punish him, no matter what the stars say."

"Ma'am," Jindrax said, "Miss Edith is your doll," and he flinched when she just nodded.

Jindrax said, "She's crazy Toxica and I know crazy."

"I don't know," Toxica said, "We can use her for now then we can get rid of her, besides she might know where this Cub is."

Drusilla simply smiled insanely and said, "The cub gets the cane for being a bad cub."

"Yeah, crazy," Jindrax said, "Toxica, something creeps me out about her, trust me."

TBC

What are Drusilla's plans for Andrew?

Should Jindrax and Toxica get more creeped out by Drusilla?

How will Andrew react to Ernie's new assistant?

What will Rita do to get Andrew on her side?

How will Tommy react to Andrew's challenge?

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 4

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep as he remembered one night when he was under Rita's command and he remembered a wolf howling.

Flashback.

"My Empress," Tommy said as he bowed to her, "What is your command?"

Rita flashed him a smile and said, "My evil green ranger I have detected a powerful warrior in the forests outside of Angel Grove, I want him."

He teleported to the site and saw a wolf creature sitting by a fire with a sleeping young boy, he couldn't see the boy's face but the wolf creature stood up and held out a sword that glinted in the firelight.

Tommy ordered him to come before the Empress.

The boy slept as the wolf monster told him that they would fight away from him, they walked to a clearing and Tommy heard the wolf saying something to him about being controlled and how he could help him.

But Tommy didn't listen to him, they rushed towards each other and the wolf creature created crescent blades of energy which Tommy used the power of his shield to block but they still hurt.

They fought for a long time but the wolf was powerful and Tommy heard himself calling on Rita for aid and she empowered him greatly and they were more equal now and they began to trade blows harder and harder until they heard a sound, a boy coming out into the clearing where they were fighting.

The wolf went to protect the other boy from his blast and as he ran he got impaled by dark green energy bolts and Tommy left as he heard a howl of anger.

Tommy's eyes shot open and he said, "No! what did I do!?"

He frowned as he looked out and saw the moon rising, he heard a wolf howl and shuddered a bit in fear.

The wolf warrior had helped them at times but he was still hostile to them at times.

Zordon was quite uneasy about the powerful warrior as his zords were powerful and vicious and yet he fought with nobility and honor.

Tommy sat down and frowned, he may have done something bad under Rita's orders but he could only really remember the power rangers and he wondered, if maybe, he could find the young wolf warrior and help him.

Maybe a duel would help him to understand, he knew that's what the wolf warrior would want and he could ease the pain but he had to do this alone, he picked up his morpher and thought, 'Tonight.'

Meanwhile Andrew sat up and he heard the wolf howling, he walked out and saw Isaac smile at him and said, "Early morning Andrew."

Andrew nodded and said, "I finished my homework."

"It's the weekend," Isaac said, "You should have fun, you know that right? Maybe make some friends outside of Skull and Bulk?"

Andrew smiled and said, "I guess so and who would you recommend?"

Isaac smiled and said, "You must make that judgement on your own Andrew, you know you need to make your own choices in life."

As he went back to the room Isaac gave him Andrew's eyes began to water and he frowned, he couldn't still be crying, could he? Zen-Aku died some time ago, so what if Zen-Aku had been the only one who had given a damn for him.

Andrew frowned, yeah he did love Zen-Aku as a boy loved a father but Zen-Aku told him that these feelings were weakness and he remembered the green guy saying that he had made Zen-Aku weak, was that true? Because he might've won the fight with the Green Ranger? If he hadn't shown up then maybe Zen-Aku could've won?"

He sat back and felt golden light shine within him, he remembered in one of Zen-Aku's tales that he was fighting these ancient warriors of Animeria and they had been the ones who sealed him away, that was his last clear memory.

Zen-Aku told him once that his memories were not clear, he just remembered Andrew saving him from the darkness and he would save Andrew from the darkness as well.

Andrew pulled out the flute and he sighed as he played it as the dawn rose, he closed his eyes as he played the song Zen-Aku taught him.

As he moved his fingers down the flute he sighed as he lost himself in the tune, listening to the music he created with his flute.

Downstairs, Isaac listened to the flute playing and sighed, he had taken in an most interesting young man and he was glad he got Andrew off the streets or the woods.

After Andrew finished the flute he walked out and said, "I think I'll meet the woman who works with Ernie now, she seems interesting."

"Ah yes, Shayla," Isaac said, "Some of the young men are taken with her, are you taken with her?"

Andrew frowned, he shook his head and said, "No, I just think she's really kind; she doesn't even laugh at Bulk and Skull and she admonished Zack for laughing at them when they tripped over something."

He walked out and sighed, 'Today is probably going to be like every other day,' he thought to himself, 'Hopefully it will be boring,' he wanted to relax with friends or something, he did kinda have friends outside of Bulk and Skull Billy and his friends thought he was a bit aloof at times.

As Andrew walked out he saw Tommy, another one of Billy's friends that he had only met once or twice, he got that Tommy was close to the group but he wasn't sure how.

Tommy nodded and said, "Hey Andrew."

Andrew nodded and said, "Tommy, right?"

Tommy flashed him a smile and said, "Yeah, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much," Andrew said softly, "You?"

Tommy sighed and said, "Just thinking, you know?"

"Yeah," Andrew said as they sat down at a bench, "But what are you thinking about?"

"Hmmm," Tommy said, "The past, I'm not sure about it yet, know what I mean?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I'm gonna probably hang out with Bulk and Skull."

"Why do you hang out with them? I mean they're so loud and clumsy and you, you're quiet and observant, you're nothing like them."

"Hmmm," Andrew said, "You heard about me of course? How I lived in the wilderness for a long time and a friend taught me how to hunt and prepare food, the movement of the stars and how to protect myself."

"Don't you miss your family?" Tommy asked confused, "Or are they…?"

"They'd have to miss me first," Andrew said, "My parents always seemed to care a bit more about themselves; they weren't cruel they just seemed to treat me and Tucker like we were more like guests than sons. Oh, umm, Tucker's my brother."

Tommy nodded, he put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and said, "I'll see you later," and he looked on as Andrew walked towards the youth center and sighed, he had his own issues.

As Andrew walked into the juice bar he saw Shayla and she was smiling as she cleaned, she looked up, smiled kindly at him and said, "Sit down Andrew."

Shayla sensed the wild zords around him, he was Merrick's heir that's for sure, it hadn't taken a genius to figure it out but there was the Org spirit inside of him too but the Org seemed almost noble, she had heard of him being called the wolf warrior but quite a few people were scared of him and she saw why, he was a fierce warrior.

As she put a soda down for him Andrew passed her some money and she watched him play the flute that he often played with and she sighed, 'Oh Merrick, he is so much like you, an artist."

But then Merrick had been chosen by the Wolf Zord and he put aside the flute to learn how to fight as a warrior of Animeria, but he played their song so something of Merrick must've remained, she had been heartbroken to learn of what happened in the battle with Master Org so long ago.

For him to take the wolf mask up he must've been angry?

Andrew was so lost it seemed the more he used the wolf mask's power the more he could be corrupted.

She looked up and heard Animus's voice say, 'He just needs a light in the darkness, sing with him.'

Andrew looked up as Shayla began to sing with him and his eyes widened the song seemed to go with the flute's tune.

As they played Andrew felt tears come down and he swore that she was crying too and they played together: her words and his music or, he thought, Zen-Aku's music, they seemed to go together.

After they finished Andrew blinked as Ernie clapped and said, "That was wonderful."

The other kids were clapping and Andrew was a bit flushed and Shayla laughed a bit.

Billy and Trini ran up and Billy asked, "Did you two compose that song together?"

"Oh," Shayla said smiling, "It was more of a sprue of a moment thing."

Trini smiled kindly and said, "It was beautiful, you two should play together more often, when Andrew plays it sounds so sad at times."

"It is?" Andrew asked, "I didn't know."

Billy nodded and said, "It is very sad at times Andrew, like you feel alone even when you're surrounded by people but I am your friend, right Andrew?"

Andrew nodded and Shayla smiled a bit as she walked away.

Andrew sat down in confusion, was his music sad? He wasn't sad, was he? Though he did feel alone he didn't feel like he had true bond with anyone yet, he just felt a deep bond with Zen-Aku.

He suddenly felt the youth center rumble and he sighed, "Why didn't that bitch Rita attack any other place other than Angel Grove? Something must've put a target sign on the city,' and he walked out.

As he drew on the power of Zen-Aku he transformed into the wolf and he groaned, it didn't hurt so much now but the horn still hurt as it sprouted from his head but he growled, there was a fight going on and he was going to join in.

The putties were dancing around the rangers when he found them, making that godawful sound that grated on his ears, he held out the sword and yelled, "Crescent blade, Crescent wave."

Tommy looked up and nodded, he wanted to have the bad blood cleared up and as he did a flying kick at a putty he put a note down for the Wolf warrior on a nearby rock.

He noticed that the others were looking at the wolf nervously and they had every right to be nervous as the wolf had been hostile to him before but this might help them both, he didn't think the wolf was truly evil, he was just motivated by revenge.

After the battle Andrew left before the rangers could chat to him about his attitude and he frowned, there was a piece of paper down here on a rock, in fact it was a note.

Wolf warrior, we need to bury this anger. I will meet you at midnight tonight in the park, I will come alone and we will talk or fight, it is up to you. I will come alone.

Andrew nodded and said, "Of course I'll meet you," and Andrew felt the anger pulse, at last he would have his revenge.

At the Juice Bar Shayla looked up as she heard Animus say, 'Tonight Princess, tonight Andrew shall meet his foe.'

She nodded and whispered, "I'll pray for him,"

She hoped that he would be good enough to fight off the darkness that existed in his heart.

TBC

How should the confrontation go?

Should the other rangers interfere?

Should Rita interfere?

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 5

Tommy waited nervously in his green ranger outfit, he didn't know if this was a right thing to do but he needed to clear this out. As he waited he saw the moon rise out of the clouds, he then heard a flute playing and he saw a slight figure appear playing the flute.

The wolf warrior looked at him and Tommy leapt down and said, "Thank you for coming."

As the Wolf looked at him in confusion and held out his sword Tommy frowned and said, "I was under a spell at the time of your friend's death but I understand your wish for vengeance and I will fight you so we can clear this up."

"Even if it means your death or mine?" the wolf commanded, "Will you go down this path?"

Tommy nodded and the wolf nodded and bowed and they leapt towards each other as Tommy pulled out his blade blaster and fired.

The wolf blocked the blade blaster's shots with his sword and yelled, "Crescent blade, Crescent wave," and Tommy avoided the blasts.

'Revenge,' Andrew growled, he felt the wolf in him hunger for blood and Andrew began to fight harder and harder.

Tommy pulled out his dragon dagger and fired it at the wolf's chest, he saw it hit the wolf and he went flying into the trees.

Tommy frowned and thought, 'It wouldn't be that easy? No way!'

'Looks like I'm right,' Tommy thought as the wolf came out with dark energy swirling around him.

Moving like black lightning he began to wear down Tommy's defences, even with the shield Tommy was sure this would end badly for him.

Meanwhile on the moon, Rita laughed with glee as she watched the two warriors fighting with each other, 'These two foes,' she thought, 'How much better would it be if they both died in the battle.'

She yelled out, "Goldar, go take a legion of putties and Scorpina with you."

Goldar nodded and said, "Yes Empress," and they teleported away.

As the two fought harder Andrew was howling with glee as the green ranger was getting tired, he would soon end this, he was about to fire off another energy blade when he suddenly held his hand out and said, "Ranger, stop and listen."

The ranger stopped and said, "What?"

"Listen," Andrew said, "The air feels different, it feels like someone is watching us."

A golden blast of energy hit the Green ranger in his chest, Andrew held out his blade and yelled, "This was a duel between two warriors."

Goldar and Scorpina walked out, she wore a smirk on her face and she said, "Ah, tormented wolf warrior, you've been a thorn in our sides too long."

Andrew glared and she said, "You know who killed your beloved friend? It was Green Ranger but he was under orders from Rita."

"Hmm," Andrew said, "So I should kill her next? Thanks for the information." He then looked at the Green ranger and frowned, the man was hurt and there was no honor in winning the fight like this so Andrew grabbed the Green Ranger and leapt into the wilderness.

"Ah," Goldar said, "A hunt, excellent. Empress, send down more putties and make sure the other rangers do not intervene."

Andrew put the Green ranger down on a tree branch, looked at him and said, "We find ourselves on the same side Green Ranger."

"Uugh, what hit me?" Tommy groaned, "Wait, you saved me?"

"Yes," the wolf warrior said, "I saved you, do not make me regret it."

The Green Ranger nodded and said, "Uugh, they're hunting us aren't they?"

"Two," Andrew said, "The gold monkey and his female scorpion friend, along with more putties, they've decided to make it a game out of this."

"Goldar and Scorpina?" the Green Ranger said softly, "Yeah, I know them."

"We are safe for now," Andrew said, "Tell me, were you under orders from Rita to kill Zen-Aku?"

"She granted me the powers of the Green Ranger," he said, "I was under her control for a few weeks at least, I barely remembered what happened but I'm starting to remember bits and pieces. I don't know your face but you were his friend."

Andrew frowned and said, "He was weak because of me, he died because of me, to protect me from you."

"No," the Green Ranger said, "I only won because I did something dishonourable, he went to protect you and he died because I shot him in the back."

Andrew held his hand up and the Green Ranger whispered, "What?"

"Two of them beneath us," Andrew said, "They're putties but they haven't seen us, they aren't all that smart."

"No, they aren't," the Green ranger said as they sat quietly in the tree.

"Your friends," Andrew said, "Can they help?"

"I can't get a hold of them," the Green Ranger said, "Do you have any friends out here?"

"None that are super powered," Andrew said thinking of Bulk and Skull, "Yours would be better."

"Wolf warrior, Green Ranger," Goldar yelled, "You aren't being very fun, we were hoping for a better hunt."

Andrew frowned and said, "You are hurt Green Ranger. Stay here, I shall lead them away."

"No," the Green Ranger said, "Take my dagger and shield, I don't know if you can but they might help you in the battle, I'll try to reach my friends."

The Green Ranger grabbed Andrew's hand and placed it on the large golden object he wore and the shield transferred to him, he then gave Andrew his dagger and Andrew jumped down from the tree branch.

Tommy watched the wolf run as he panted, the energy blast had hurt, he felt wounded, more wounded than he ever remembered being.

He saw the wolf running around and saw several putties go down, then he heard a bigger fight break out, he groaned as he heard Goldar's shout of pain and Scorpina's howl of rage.

Andrew held out the crescent blade in one hand and the dragon dagger in another hand and said, "I have killed the Green ranger and taken his objects of power as my trophies, now I intend to take more from you."

"Hmmmph!" Goldar said, "Rita, allow us the chance to end this one last pest and then the rest of the rangers will fall to you."

A woman appeared on a flying bike and she said, "You killed Tom… I mean the Green Ranger? I am very impressed with that and now you can join me."

"No," Andrew said, "I am my own man, I will not follow you woman because you ordered him to kill Zen-Aku."

Rita cackled and said, "Yeah but no big loss, right?"

Goldar suddenly did a facepalm and said, "Empress, you've just screwed us."

"Why?" Rita asked confused, "What did I say?"

"Nothing, just nothing," Goldar said, "You've just killed us."

Scorpina sighed and said, "Empress, make us big alright? Maybe we can take him down, it's just him, right?"

Andrew saw them grow and heard Rita laugh as she teleported away, Andrew held his dagger up and yelled, "Dark Wild Zords, arise!" and he heard a wolf howl behind him as they appeared then Andrew saw the dragon dagger glow green and he heard a roar in the distance and he frowned.

Would it come for him?

Andrew put the flute to his lips and blew and he played a tune that he didn't even know he knew, he blew again and heard a roar of the Dragonzord and Andrew held out his dagger and yelled, "Dark Wild Zords, combine into the Predazord!"

The two zords nodded and Andrew yelled, "It is time, Predazord, Dragonzord let us show these creatures our power."

Wait, what's going on!?" Andrew said in shock.

The Dragonzord split apart and the Predazord flew into it as Andrew heard the golden robot say, "Just this once Andrew, fight as one. This gift I give you my young friend. Behold, Dragonzord: Predator mode!"

Meanwhile in the command centre the rangers watched in horror and Kimberly said, "No, this can't be happening! What's he doing to the Dragonzord?"

"I do not know," Zordon said, "But they are merging."

Andrew blinked and he said, "Dragonzord, together: Hammerhead missile," and he fired the hammerhead shark zord as a missile into Goldar's chest.

"Awesome," Tommy muttered as he saw the transformation.

He then noticed that the golden zord was looking at him and it said, "Green ranger, allow me to heal you."

Golden light engulfed Tommy and he moaned and said, "It feels like I'm back in the game," and he leapt onto the dragonzord, and got in, he looked at the wolf said, "Mind if I help you?"

Andrew nodded then he moved his arms and yelled, "Dragonzord: Predator wave!"

"Dragonzord, add your power to the Predator wave," Tommy yelled, "Now, as one."

"Dragonzord, Predator mode: use Dragon Predator wave!" They both yelled out.

Goldar froze as he saw the massive green pulse race towards him but Scorpina suddenly stood in the way and she yelled, "Get away Goldar!"

The pulse of energy drilled a hole right through her, Goldar caught her as she fell, she coughed and Goldar roared, "I will be back ranger but after I see to her safety."

Andrew blinked as the two zords separated and they landed down, Andrew held out the dagger and the gold shield and said, "They are yours Green ranger."

Tommy nodded and said, "We made one hell of team wolf man."

Before Andrew could say anything else a bolt of energy hit him in the chest, Tommy turned around and saw the others rangers and he yelled, "Wait! Stop guys, it's alright."

Kimberly ran over and said, "He was using your zord."

"Because I was injured but Rita's minions during our duel," Tommy said, "I came to fight him to appease his need for vengeance, I did kill his friend under Rita's spell and I owed it to him to face him."

Andrew coughed and said, "Green Ranger, I must go and think upon things, tonight has not been a good night for either of us," and he disappeared into the shadows.

The Dragonzord roared at the Predazord, which roared back, as they separated into the three wildzords and the wolf let out a howl as it disappeared.

Up at the moon palace Goldar was incensed, Rita was explaining how she will get both warriors under her control and she then would gain two powerful allies.

Scorpina looked at Goldar and said, "Goldar, don't do it, don't call him, please."

"Lord Zedd will aid us," Goldar said, "Once he has seen what a mockery Rita is he will allow me to avenge you. Please, let me take care of you for once?"

She nodded and said, "Just try not to hurt Rita, she is my friend and we do still have the green candle."

"No!" Goldar said, "I will win without that piece of dark magic, I will prove that I am the strongest of all."

Meanwhile, just outside of Los Angeles.

Jindrax shuddered and said, "She's doing it again, she's speaking in creepy again."

Toxica looked behind her and saw Drusilla clapping and giggling like a school girl and she said, "Dragons flew high and wolves ran wild and yet the two have become more powerful, the big bad wolf's cub is becoming even more terrible Ms Edith."

"I don't know what freaks me out more," Jindrax said, "The fact that she talks to it and at times I feel like it's listening to us, that doll is creepy Toxica, she is creepy, I don't care if this new Org can help us it's not worth this."

"Quiet," Toxica said, "I'm driving, we'll be there soon and then we'll see what happens, besides she is kind of charming."

"Yeah, charming," Jindrax said, "But she's nuttier than squirrel shit Toxica, we didn't need her for over three thousand years."

In the back Drusilla whispered to herself and heard the stars screamed no and Ms Edith giggled with delight.

Jindrax shuddered, shook his head and sighed as he looked out the window.

TBC

Should Dragonzord Predator mode be a permanent thing or just a one-time thing?

Should Lord Zedd come earlier than expected?

What is Drusilla's plan for Andrew?

How will the other rangers react to what Tommy has done?

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Sunnydale Interlude part 2.

Or

Giant robots make slaying better.

Jonathan frowned as he paced, Larry had gone to Angel whatever and he wouldn't be back for some time and he promised to call when he got to there, he had decided to go now since he didn't like ceremonies anyways and he supposed they wouldn't get a hold of him yet.

Xander sighed and said, "Jonathan, remember what I said, the giant golden robot thing told us that he was fine."

"But he needs his friends, er, me," Jonathan said softly, "I need him."

"No you do not," Giles said, "And I might add that graduation is tomorrow, how lucky for Mr Blaisdell that he shall be missing the festivities, so to speak."

Xander smiled nervously and said, "Nothing says Sunnydale graduation like Giant Snake monster eating us, somehow it fits, doesn't it?"

Buffy said, "Yeah, it does," and she frowned as she remembered the events of the last few days; Faith had mocked her for Angelus's death, even it was at the hands of Zen-Aku, Buffy had finally let it go but Faith just kept picking and picking at it until, finally, something in her snapped when Faith mocked her for loving a vampire, she reacted a bit badly and now Faith is now in a coma."

The Mayor then pushed the graduation ceremony because he wanted family there too: younger brothers and sisters, everyone should attend.

As she sat there in silence she prayed that someone would help them, anyone actually.

Animus watched and he frowned, he will not allow this to happen to children on this day of change, this was to be an event of joy, of happiness.

"Oh Wild zords," he said, "Come to me for I have need of you."

They answered, Animus saw the red lion zord roar at him and Animus showed them what was going on: an evil man was planning on becoming a demon and the death of children, they all agreed as one to aid these children.

"Call to your partners," Animus said, "For in the long run this shall help us."

That night Buffy sat up in her bed and frowned, what could they do to stop the Mayor? She sat there thinking when a red light suddenly enveloped the room, she saw a red lion robot look into her room and the house began to shake.

The lion roared at her and it walked off, she felt a bit off but she leapt out to follow it.

As the lion ran ahead of her she saw a yellow eagle fly over it and let out a screech.

More giant robot animals were there in the park waiting: a shark and a bison and also the giant golden robot and it looked down at the group below.

Xander, Willow, Oz and Jonathan were there looking at the giant robots and Xander said, "Hey Buffy, you too huh?"

She nodded and they looked up at the beast robots, Animus looked down and said, "You face a great challenge tomorrow and as you are now you cannot defeat it."

"We had a plan," Buffy said, "But we couldn't get enough explosives together and trust us we tried."

Animus looked down and said, "I have watched you all and while there are flaws I see the seeds of greatness and so I shall grant you powers to fight this demon."

"Buffy Summers," Animus said, "You have flaws and virtues as all people do and in you I see the heart of a lion, the red lion zord has agreed to take you as his partner, you must learn to work within a team now, do not allow yourself to be a loner and allow your pride to fight with you."

The Red Lion Zord roared as a red crystal and a dagger floated into Buffy's hand and she said, "Hmm, we can coordinate colours."

Animus chuckled, then he turned to Xander and said, "Your head is hard as a bison Xander, you make your choice and you commit fully to it and that in itself can be a virtue upon you, the Black Bison chose you as his partner, let him add his strength."

A black crystal floated into Xander's hand and the black bison snorted, Xander frowned and said, "I don't know if I can pull black off but hey, nice to meet you."

"Daniel Osburne," Animus said, "So cool and collected, you know well what the beast is and you can best understand the shark, he wishes you to join with him to protect others."

"Cool," Oz said, "Nice to meet you. Wait, are they intelligent?"

"Yes, they are intelligent," Animus said with amusement.

"Awesome," Oz said as the blue crystal appeared in his hand.

"And now you Jonathan," Animus said, "As I have said Andrew doesn't need you and you do not need him but I look into your heart and I see a soaring spirit, let the eagle grant you the ability to free yourself from the shackles of your destiny as the wolf freed Andrew."

The Eagle zord let out a screech and Jonathan said, "Cool, like a Gundam I guess," as the yellow crystal appeared to him.

"Now," Animus said, "Willow, dear Willow, you have impatience, you need to learn to give it time and the spirit of the white tiger shall grant you that and I want you to learn patience."

"With these crystals you are the Wildforce," Animus said, "I shall allow you to keep them if you prove worthy but for now allow the Mayor to think he has victory within his grasp, when it comes time hold the daggers and say "Wild Access" and you shall gain access to new powers."

Buffy blinked as the robot disappeared and the wild zords gave one last roar and disappeared, she said, "Does anyone have a plan?"

Xander frowned and said, "You know I've always wanted to do a little harmless rampaging but, hmm, yeah, let's talk to the class tomorrow morning."

The next morning Buffy looked at Giles who coughed and said, "Pardon Buffy? You have what? I don't believe I heard you correctly."

Buffy sighed and said, "Giant robot animals who are, umm, going to help us destroy the Mayor."

'That's it,' Giles thought, 'The pressure finally got to her and she's snapped, I better help her.'

Buffy held out the dagger and said, "We got these last night."

Xander nodded and said, "Mine's got iron hooves and no, it may sound like we went nuts but we aren't nuts."

Oz nodded said, "I got a shark."

'Oh dear lord,' Giles thought as he saw the last of the books being carried out by Cordelia, 'They've all lost it, I put too much pressure on them. This is all my fault.'

"Giles," Willow said, "Umm, they're telling the truth, honest. We got giant robots and everything."

"Of course dear," Giles said softly, "And after we stop the Mayor we'll have a big talk about your new friends."

As they got ready Buffy looked at the dagger and said, "Xander, do you remember what big golden robot said, right?"

Xander nodded and said, "He said to hold the dagger out and say "Wild Access.""

As they walked out to where the ceremony was taking place they saw the Mayor walk up to the stage, he gave a pointed look towards Buffy but he wore a large smile as he began his whole speech but then the sun began to darken and he said, "Oh darn, I had a speech all ready too."

Giles saw the five of them get up as the Mayor started to transform and Buffy said, "It's now or never guys," and they shouted as one, "Wild Access!" and before his eyes they changed.

Giles muttered, "Oh dear, I need a drink. Yes, a nice bourbon shall do it."

The Mayor stared and said, "What in the world is this!?"

Buffy yelled, "Wild Zords, come."

A musical tune came from the daggers and Giles saw the kids look up as he heard rumbling and from the sky descended five giant robots: a red lion, a black bison, a blue shark, a white tiger and finally a yellow eagle.

The yellow eagle went right for the mayor's eyes while the bison rammed into him, Jonathan and Xander high fived each other as the mayor hissed, he flung the two wild zords off and growled, "Children shouldn't be playing with giant robots."

Jonathan pointed behind him and Oz said, "Meet my shark."

The Blue shark flew right into the mayor's tail and bit it off, Oz shrugged and said, "Good robot."

Buffy and Willow leapt on their zords and Buffy said, "Let's double team him Willow."

The red lion and white tiger both leapt on the Mayor, slashing and biting him.

He roared out, "Not fair! Not fair! I was supposed to win!"

His cries of anger were snuffed by the eagle and bison leaping on him, the bison was goring him with it's horns as the eagle tore at him with it's talons.

"Enough!" the Mayor roared as he threw the zords off, "I will not allow you to stop me! I've worked on this for too long!"

Buffy frowned as she heard the lion say, "Together."

"Okay guys, if Zen-Aku's robots can do it then ours can do it as well," Buffy yelled, "Umm, Wild zords combine."

The Mayor's eyes widened and said, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" as the zords turned into one giant zord, the children leapt into it and the zord growled.

Xander moved his feet and said, "Hey, it responds to our movements. Jonathan, follow my lead," and they walked on the platform and they moved together, Buffy just sighed as they joined Xander.

Giles sighed, "Oh dear lord!" as the robot looked like it was dancing but in their defence they were winning, he then saw the lion's mouth open, along with the shark and tiger's mouth, and with one last pulse of energy they destroyed the mayor and most of the school.

The zords left after a few minutes and the children leapt down in front of him and their bright clothes disappeared.

"Awesome," Xander shouted with joy, "So awesome."

"Yeah," Buffy said, "It was of the awesome but, umm, guys, the crystals aren't disappearing."

Animus appeared and said, "You have done well, now may I ask if you would like to continue to be part of the Wildforce? This will help the world in so many ways."

Jonathan nodded and said, "I will."

"What the hell," Xander said, "Giant robots. Buff? Will?"

"You got us," Buffy said smiling, "What about you Oz?"

"Definitely," Oz said, "I can do blue."

Giles coughed and said, "The world is doomed! I shall be at the pub but tomorrow we shall have a discussion about the proper use of your robots. Ah yes, the pub, Wesley, care to join me?"

Wesley nodded from where he had been hiding and sighed, "You do know the council will not know how to deal with this?"

Giles sighed and said, "Giant robots, it's not in the handbook."

The two watchers sighed and they walked off as Xander said, "We're awesome."

TBC

Should they keep their new powers?

What will the old rangers think of the new rangers?

Did you like the person/animal/color combo?

Will being rangers change the lives of the Scooby gang?

How will Rita react when she finds out?

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 7

Goldar looked at the green candle with disgust because he wanted to kill Tommy and the Wolf warrior, he frowned as Rita lit the candle, she was afraid but not because of Zedd, she was afraid of something that they had sensed in Sunnydale, something altogether familiar.

Scorpina had finally recovered from the attack but she was weak, very weak. She looked at Goldar and said, "Goldar, this is dangerous isn't it?"

"Yes," Goldar said, "There is something wrong with this, I think she may try to take the Green Ranger's powers for herself."

"Can she?" Scorpina asked, "I mean can she take the power into herself?"

"No," Goldar said, "It would've been purified by the power of Zordon so it might kill her unless she intends to do something else with it."

"The Wolf warrior, she wants him still, doesn't she?"

Goldar nodded and said, "He is powerful, perhaps as powerful as Tommy is and she hungers for his power, the power of these dark wild zords and himself included, I don't think this will work and something tells me that this will bite us all in the end. Ah, she calls."

They teleported to Rita, Rita smiled and said, "We are going to look for the Wolf Warrior today, I have sent Squatt and Baboo to collect the ingredients I need."

Finster nodded and said, "With the Wolf Warrior on our side we shall be unstoppable my Empress but be careful, he might not be susceptible to our spells."

Rita laughed as she walked off and said, "Call me when they get back."

"Oh dear," Finster said, "She didn't listen, did she?"

Goldar shook his head and said, "They won't listen to us this time."

They sat down and Scorpina suddenly said, "Wait, what about Zedd? Is he coming?"

"He is currently busy," Goldar said, "He will be here as soon as he can but for now we watch her."

Rita ran back in and said, "We got the ingredients, help me."

Goldar rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, your highness," and they walked into a ritual room and watched as Rita put the ingredients in a bowl and gestured with her staff as she began to chant.

The bowl erupted in silver fire and an image appeared of a boy standing in front of the Wolf warrior and they watched entranced. Goldar nodded, so that's why the boy seemed so honourable, the original wolf warrior beat it into him.

Rita laughed and said, "Friends!? This loser wished for friends!? I'd have wished for anything else. Why did this Zen-Aku grant this loser wish for friendship!?"

"Perhaps," Finster said in a timid voice, "Zen-Aku was lonely as well, you know you've been lonely too at times."

Rita grinned and said, "I know the wolf warrior now and I know who he is," she gestured and an image of a young man appeared.

"He came to town a few months ago," Rita said, "And he is sort of friends with the power punks now. Heh, now we know who he is so it is time to create a spell just for him," and she walked off.

Goldar looked at the boy and frowned, evil ranger plans, they never went well especially when they became purified, Scorpina and he looked up as the image of the boy suddenly changed to that of a ranger garbed in silver and he frowned in confusion.

Throughout the night Rita was working on the potion and she smiled, soon Andrew would be her loyal minion, maybe to replace Goldar because he was becoming disloyal, 'Not now but soon,' she thought.

Meanwhile Toxica looked at Drusilla and said, "Yes, that's right, this is a healing potion for Orgs, this will make the Org well again thanks for helping me make it."

Drusilla nodded and said, "Ms. Edith is so pleased with this, it will be so good for the wolf cub."

Jindrax frowned and thought, 'Oh goody, Ms Edith is pleased. Well after this debacle Ms. Edith is going on a trip to the wood chipper, maybe Drusilla as well, crazy freak,' he thought, 'We didn't need anyone for over three thousand years.'

But Toxica was following her every word her every goddamn word like it was golden.

Maybe all the years of them wandering alone was making Toxica a bit loopy too?

Jindrax looked up as Toxica held a steaming bottle and she said, "It's ready, this will heal the Org when we meet it."

Drusilla's look said otherwise, Jindrax thought it spoke of madness and she was dancing with Ms Edith, singing about her daddy's revenge and his return.

'Who the hell is daddy?' he thought, 'Is he as nuts as she is? Probably. Yeah being nuts probably runs in the family.'

The next morning Andrew was sitting, listening to Larry of all people talk to him about Jonathan missing him, he hadn't thought of Jonathan that much since they had come to Angel Grove. Bulk and Skull had to go somewhere so it was just them.

Larry smiled and said, "Andrew, you look a lot healthier than you did in Sunnydale. Hmmm, you look good."

Andrew turned a bit pink and said, "Umm, thank you Larry?"

Larry smiled and said, "It's no problem Andrew, you are just so cute like this."

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "Thank you but why didn't you stay for graduation?"

"I didn't want to have to listen to the Mayor," Larry said, "Big jerk, he acts nice about it too but he's a jerk Andrew."

Andrew nodded, Larry slid close to Andrew and draped his arm over Andrew's shoulder and said, "Andrew, you know we should explore Angel Grove together, maybe tonight?"

"Sorry big guy," a loud piercing voice screeched, "Andrew has a prior appointment with me!"

Andrew shuddered with rage, it was her, the witch Rita, or maybe a sorcereress? He didn't care but she ordered Zen-Aku to be killed.

She walked up to him and, "First, big guy you go to sleep."

A beam struck Larry in the chest knocking him against a tree, Andrew ran over to check him and sighed with relief as he found a strong pulse, Andrew looked at Rita and growled as she yelled, "Goldar, Scorpina, hold him down so I can force feed him the potion."

Andrew fought as they surrounded him and he managed to bite down onto Goldar's arm, Goldar yelled in pain and knocked Andrew around, he forced the boy's mouth open and Rita forced the potion down his mouth.

As the potion dulled his senses Rita smiled and said, "Now be a good puppy and come to me."

The potion was disgusting and he felt the wolf inside him growl angrily as Rita forced him to his knees and she said, "Now Andrew, who is your master?"

Andrew's eyes glowed yellow as he said, "Not you woman!"

Goldar struck him in the back and said, "Kneel to your master boy, she will help you unleash your wolf demon."

The wolf inside was chomping at the bit and Andrew felt the dark power arise as he transformed again, screaming in agony as the horn sprouted from his forehead and he turned and said, "Empress."

Before Rita could say anything a loud voice yelled, "You aren't getting your paws on a Org, he's ours!"

Toxica smiled and said, "Come to me, you're an Org, like us."

'Orgs?' Andrew frowned, through dulled memories he knew what an Org was, didn't he? Orgs were evil spirits. Wait, was he an org now?

"He's mine grandma," Rita said as she pulled Andrew back to her.

"Please," Toxica said, "You're the grandma here."

Goldar and Scorpina just looked uneasy and backed away and Goldar said, "That was a mistake."

Andrew looked around when the other woman pulled him and she said, "This will make you feel better," as another nasty potion was forced down his mouth.

"Wait!" Rita yelled, "What's that? I already gave him a potion so what does your do?"

"It heals Orgs," Toxica said with a sneer, "Why?"

"Umm," Goldar said, "He's human as well."

"Wait, what!?" Jindrax said in surprise, "Umm Toxica, that stuff is toxic to humans and while I don't care if the boy dies he'll take the Org with him."

Andrew moaned as the two potions seemed to fight it out in his stomach and he was feeling weird, really weird and he felt like puking so he bent over and threw up.

He blinked and said, "Hey, I feel better. Umm, hey, where's the horn? It's not on my head anymore."

Andrew looked around and was confused as he saw that he was in a quiet, dark green forest and silver light filled the skies, he heard a flute playing and ran over to the source of the sound and he saw two people huddled by a campfire.

"Zen-Aku," Andrew said as he ran over and hugged him.

Zen-Aku smiled and said, "Hello cub, my dear cub, meet my partner."

A handsome man was playing the flute, the man smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Merrick, I was Zen-Aku and he was me."

Zen-Aku growled and said, "An evil spirit has taken over the body you used to inhabit but you are still safe for you have purged yourself of the Org that was in you."

Merrick smiled and said, "Let me show you what happened three thousand years ago."

"Three thousand years ago," Merrick said, "I watched the love of my life disappear into the Animarium for her own safety and my friend was killed by Master Org. Animus, the great golden zord you've been seeing often likes you and he wants you to go to meet him, leave the forest."

"We'll go with you," Zen-Aku said, "There is precious little time left."

Andrew nodded and they followed him out of the forest to see the large golden robot, Animus looked at Andrew and said, "You have proven to me that you are ready Andrew, you have been purged of your Org spirit but you will fight for a new reason. Now, come to me."

"You've stumbled out of the darkness that had been before you and into a new and shining future," Animus said, "Your new way has created a new shining future for Sunnydale. A shining future, shining bright like the full moon."

Meanwhile Goldar frowned and said, "Did that Wolf Warrior just puke out the kid?"

"Oh gross!" Rita yelled, "But maybe he's on our side now?"

The wolf warrior laughed and said, "No, I am not on your side or on their side," pointing at Toxica and Jindrax, "I am Angelus and I am reborn! I do like my new body with no sunlight issues. Mmmm, my dear daughter Drusilla, I'll have to see to her and thank her good an proper for my coming out," then he saw Andrew laying on the ground and smirked, "Mmmm, but first a bit of payback, its not his fault that wolf boy killed me but it is his fault that the fucker got free so it's time for some fun."

Just as Angelus reached out to grab him Andrew's eyes shot open and he leapt away, Angelus looked at him and said, "Mmmm, I know what I should do, use your own robots."

"Dark Wild Zords arise!" Angelus roared, "Now!"

Nothing happened, Angelus roared out, "Wolf, alligator, hammerhead, come!"

He looked at the crystals and noticed that they were vibrating, he yelled, "Obey me! I am your new master!"

Just then the three crystals exploded and three spots of light shot out towards Andrew and reformed back into crystals in Andrew's hand.

Angelus sighed and said, "What the fuck!?"

An image of Zen-Aku and Merrick appeared behind Andrew and both said, "They recognize their true friend and master," as the crystals wrapped around his hand and formed into a device.

Andrew held up the device and yelled, "Wild access," and he was engulfed in silver light and he blinked, he felt better and there was no horn on him anymore that was good and it hadn't hurt now.

"Oh great job!" Rita yelled, "Now he's a ranger protected by the power, hmmph!" and she walked away.

Angelus looked angrily as Andrew said, "I am the Lunar Wolf ranger. You wear my friend's face; you must be destroyed."

"Hmmph, not yet," Angelus said, he looked at Toxica and Jindrax and said, "Let's get out of here, I like Angel Grove so let's stay, for now."

Toxica nodded and dragged Jindrax off.

Andrew looked at himself in a nearby mirror and heard the wolf zord howl.

Andrew ran over and check Larry out and sighed, 'He's alright.' he was still looking over Larry when he sensed that someone was behind him, he turned around and saw a woman.

Andrew said "Princess?"

Shayla nodded, she hugged him and said, "I will be helping you Andrew, let's heal your friend and then we shall have a nice long talk."

Andrew nodded and said, "I feel better Shayla," and he was taken into another hug.

Later that night in an old factory Drusilla pouted as Angelus paced and said, "Ms. Edith said you would look like daddy, not that nasty old wolf."

Angelus smirked and said, "Daughter, dear daughter, we're still going to destroy the Earth, I promise, and we have new allies, your friends, and we'll find this Master Org, something that evil can't die so he's out there somewhere. I'm just pissed that I don't have giant robot animals, that might've made things fun so I've decided that we're working together now."

Jindrax frowned and said, "Oh great, now he's our friend and he sounds just as nuts as she does."

"But we can find Master Org," Toxica said, "So we will work with them, for now."

TBC

When should the Power Rangers meet up with the Luna Wolf ranger and his friend?

Should the original Power Rangers meet up with the Wildforce Rangers? And how will they react?

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

In her apartment at the youth center Shayla had Andrew sit down and she poured him some tea, she smiled at him and sighed, "Okay, let's get started."

He had come as promised after he made sure his friend was alright, she liked that, Merrick gave him good lessons and she was going to keep teaching him.

Andrew sat and looked at Shayla and she said, "Andrew, what did Zen-Aku tell you about Animeria?" She smiled as he shook his head and said, "It was a kingdom that flourished over three thousand years ago Andrew; we were one with nature, it was one with us and it was guarded by the legendary warriors of which Merrick was one, he was my protector and more."

"Oh," Andrew said, "You loved him?"

"It was a wonderful time: he created this necklace for me and I carved a flute for him," she said as she held her necklace and sighed, "We would've been married if the Orgs hadn't come, we were taken by surprise Andrew and my father sent me to the Animarium to preserve the wildforce zords: the lion, eagle, bison, shark and tiger, they are like your own wild zords and I have a good feeling about them."

Andrew frowned and said, "Animus woke you up?"

"To help you Andrew," she said, she touched his device and said, "You are the Lunar wolf ranger now, Merrick's heir and you are like a son to me."

As they sat there Andrew frowned and said, "That Angelus guy has my old body now."

She nodded and said, "I think the potions had a positive effect on you as it purged the Org out of you Andrew, that was why it hurt you when you transformed, you weren't meant to have the Power of a Org."

"They, I mean the rangers here only know me as the Wolf Warrior," Andrew said, "And that could be bad."

"Andrew," she said, "I think you're right and you must show them that you are the true heir to the Lunar Wolf power. I have to go and talk to Animus but you won't be alone."

As Andrew left Shayla she smiled and said, "Merrick, I will care for him like my own son."

Andrew rushed out to the hospital because he remembered taking Larry to the hospital the night before, he ran in and saw Bulk look up and hug him.

Andrew coughed and said, "Bulk?"

Bulk began to blubber out, "They said you saved his life Andrew, bringing him here, he's going to be alright."

Skull nodded as he walked out of an office and said, "Dad says that Larry will walk again."

"Dad?" Andrew said, "Umm, Skull, your dad's a doctor?"

"Oh no," Skull laughed, "He's a nurse here and very good at what he does, he was keeping us informed. We can go visit him now."

Larry moaned, what happened? he was about to ask Andrew out when he was attacked by some old witch.

He saw Andrew walk in and he said, "Oh thank god you're safe Andrew, I was worried about you."

Andrew nodded and Larry smiled and said, "So about that walk around town, you want to try it?"

"As friends," Andrew said, "Larry, I mean it might be a little while, after all you used to torment me."

Larry nodded, coughed a little and said, "You know that's gonna change. I'm moving to town Andrew and I think I'll go to the local university and, ummm, I want to make it up to you, at least let me do that."

"Ummm," Andrew said, "Okay but I'm still not sure."

Andrew nodded, Larry smiled and said, "So cute Andrew, you always were cute but I gotta get back to sleep."

They left and Andrew felt his wolf phone vibrate, 'Is that what its called?' He wondered as he picked it up and said, "Mmm, hello?"

Shayla smiled and said, "Andrew, I can keep in touch with you through your morpher but this is serious, it's that Angelus fella, he is attacking the park."

Andrew nodded, made his excuses and ran to the park, fearing what might happen if the rangers thought he was the wolf warrior.

Meanwhile Tommy grunted and said, "Wolf Warrior, what's wrong with you? I thought we were allies?"

"Heh," the Wolf said, "Allies!? As if I'd be allies with you now."

"Hello rangers, I see you've met him," a woman said as she walked behind him and stroked the Wolf's back.

The wolf grinned and said, "Ah lass, so good of you to come."

"I am Toxica," she said, "A duke Org like him and this is my partner Jindrax."

Jindrax smirked and said, "Hello rangers, I am Jindrax: the duke of blades," and he created a blade.

Jason frowned and said, "He's turned on us man, we have to take him down."

"But he has to be under a spell," Tommy said as he leapt out of the way of some blasts, "Like I was."

Billy ducked a blade and said, "He is fighting with more ferocity than what we've seen before."

The Wolf laughed cruelly and said, "You honestly think I am that same little boy who was your enemy before? I got rid of that annoyance."

A silver blast hit the wolf in the chest and Billy saw a silver and blue ranger wearing a wolf shaped helmet.

The man said, "I'm the Lunar Wolf Ranger and this is Angelus, a demon who somehow took my form."

Kimberly said, "That sounds so ridiculous that it must be true."

Angelus bowed and said, "So nice to meet all of you, I intend to make your lives painful, short and hopefully messy."

The Wolf Ranger glared and said, "Oh yeah? that's not going to happen."

"Yeah," Angelus said, "I have a few more people to menace first but now let's see. Crescent Blade, Crescent Wave!"

Andrew got out of the way of the blast as Angelus smirked and said, "You can't be badass without your demon wolf power it seems, you back to being a little geek again."

Tommy stepped in front of Andrew and said, "You're the wolf?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I'm the Lunar Wolf Ranger now."

"Ha!" Jason said, "You're never gonna beat us as long as we stick together."

"A speech!? You're giving me a speech!?" Angelus said, "I'm gonna kill you first and eat you, probably, I may not be a vampire anymore but I got time to make up for."

Andrew leapt in front of Angelus and said, "Are you still pissed off that Zen-Aku decapitated you?"

Angelus sighed and said, "Yeah, kinda, all I wanted to do was end humanity and bring forth the old ones. But you know what? They've been telling me about this Master Org guy and he sounds like an Old one so he'll be awesome. I want to see the world burn!"

Toxica held out her staff and said, "Putroids, go!" as she threw some glop onto the ground and several creatures ran towards them.

Andrew held out his new weapon and he frowned as it looked suspiciously like a pool cue, he fired several beams and destroyed a few of them.

The other rangers took care of the other Putroids and Andrew nodded, then he saw the Green Ranger come to him and he said, "You look better in those colours."

Up in the moon palace Rita screeched, "Who is this Angelus? Finster, look it up for me, this guy is officially competing with me to rule the world."

"Empress," Goldar said, "He means to destroy the world not rule it."

"Eh, same thing," Rita said dismissively, "But tell me about him Finster."

Finster came out holding a book and said, "The vampire Angelus, I remember hearing about him from a friend of my acquaintance, a demon in fact. Angelus was cursed almost one hundred years ago with his soul, a truly grim fate for the soul."

Rita nodded and Finster said, "The Powers That Be, powerful forces of light, chose Angel for a mission of some sorts, I don't understand what kind of mission it could be, but sometime ago Angel, as Angelus called himself when the soul was attached to him, fell in love with a young woman meant to kill vampires and other demons, in my opinion a poisonous relationship, but a moment of complete happiness broke the curse and, well, he tried to destroy humanity which was stopped by Zen-Aku, the demon wolf who's body he now inhabits."

"That's messed up," Squatt said, "So what does this have to do with us?"

"I am getting to that," Finster snapped, "The Morphing grid, the source from which the Rangers access their powers, is a sentient being in it's own way and the Powers That Be made a treaty that no Ranger: past, present or future would be in their plans, Lunar Wolf is now protected by the Power and immune to them as are the others."

"There are other rangers? I mean like the Lunar Wolf?" Rita snapped, "As if one team isn't enough."

"Yes," Finster said, "That is amusing in itself, the people who were given these powers are in fact, or were, key to the Powers That Be's plans."

Rita began to laugh and said, "Ooh, fun, that must've been painful?"

Finster sighed and said, "It is, the Powers have moved on though but I cannot but feel apprehension at the mention of this Master Org, please allow me to look for more information on these Orgs and, as distasteful as it sounds, the other rangers must go there to help the Lunar Wolf."

Rita sighed and said, "Goldar, go and get them, bait them to Angel Grove if you have to, no one conquers or destroys the world but me."

Goldar appeared in Sunnydale and hissed at the scent, it smelled like Hell, kind of like home actually, he walked down the street and frowned, how would he find these rangers? He had no idea who they were or how he could bait them to go to Angel Grove.

He saw a young man walking down the street and frowned, he was short and he wore yellow but of course that was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

He jumped in front of the man and yelled, "I am Goldar of Titan!"

"Ummm," the young man said, "Who are you?"

Goldar held his sword to the man's face and said, "Who are you?"

"Umm, Jonathan, I was going to see a friend of mine."

"Now are you a Power Ranger? I mean can you turn into a ranger?"

Jonathan blinked and said, "Come with me, okay?"

As they walked together Goldar frowned and said, "Where are we going? I need to find the other Power Rangers."

Jonathan nodded as they came to an apartment, Jonathan knocked on the door and an older man opened the door and said, "Good lord! What are you?"

"Umm, he said he's Goldar of Titan," Jonathan said, "And he's looking for the Power Rangers."

Goldar looked around and sighed with frustration and said, "Are you the rangers or not?"

"Umm," a red haired boy said, "I'm Blue."

"Damn it Oz!" a dark haired boy said, "We don't give away our identities and that guy might be evil, are you evil?"

"Pretty much," Goldar said, "Yeah, evil. Ahem, my Empress commands you to go down to Angel Grove to fight against the evil wolf warrior Angelus."

The atmosphere in the room went cold and Goldar frowned, it was like that time when Squatt and Baboo were dressing up like Rita and honestly being funny.

But she wasn't laughing when she found out.

One of the girls got up and said, "Did you say Angelus? Not Angel?"

"No, Angelus," Goldar said, "He somehow took over the wolf warrior's body when Andrew Wells was expelled from the body."

"Wait," Jonathan said, "Andrew?" We've been wanting to find him."

"Then go to Angel Grove yourselves!" Goldar snarled, "Now!" and he teleported away.

"So," Oz said, "Angelus is still around? That's big."

Buffy glared and said, "If he looks like a wolf demon then I think I can kill him."

"Promise Buffy?" Xander said, "I mean, honestly, we got nothing here right now and Angel Grove might be fun to see and Jonathan can go see Andrew."

Jonathan nodded and said, "Yes, I'm going."

"Road trip!" Xander yelled, "Are you gonna come with us Giles?"

"As long as I don't have to see you all in those costumes again," Giles said, "I doubt I could take it."

"Umm," Xander said, "Yeah, I don't think you'd take it well but I think Angel Grove is alright, nothing big there."

Oz frowned and said, "Didn't that creature come from Angel Grove?"

"Quiet you," Xander said, "I'm trying to make sure he's alright with the giant robot things and us wearing our fancy clothes."

"I'm quite alright with it," Giles said sighing, "It takes some time getting used to it."

TBC

How should the meeting between the two ranger groups go?

If they get into a fight which group should win?

I am looking for ideas on who should be paired up with who.

Please rate and review.


End file.
